Vampire d'un soir
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Naruto sort d'un bar avec sasuke, naruto totalement ivre commence a délirer, cela ne plait guère au uchiha qui se venge sans précédent.
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE D'UN SOIR

Titre: Vampire d'un soir

genre: yaoi, fantastique, lifefic, one-shot (PDV sasuke) OOC

résumé: Naruto et son ami de toujours Sasuke sortent d'un bar, naruto très ivre lance des propos très indécent qui finissent par heurté sasuke, celui-ci s'énerve et le baffe, le dessoûlant ...pour qu'il vive éveillé un cauchemar.

«Ah franchement Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant !

«eh c'est pas de ma faute..Hips si leur sake..hips est délicieux !! * virevolte dans la rue*

«rah tu me fais honte

«mais non sasu-choux hips

«et tu commences a ressembler a un vieux

«oui bah hips excuse moi si hips je ne tiens pas aussi bien hips l'alcool que toi ! Hips

«hn excuse moi d'être sobre

«mais non hips eh tu sais quoi ?

«quoi encore ?

«on dit que les gay tiennent mieux l'alcool que hips les autres hips

«....

«Sasuke....hips t'as rien a dire ? Hips

«La ferme

«hips allez vas-y hips tu l'as déjà fait avec un hips mec ?

«La ferme naruto

«hips...allez, on est hips entre mec la hips ah mais hips me saute pas dessus hein hips haha

«LA FERME !

A ce moment la, je lui ai collé une baffe il est redevenu normal la seconde d'après, passant en revue ces dernières paroles et commença a agité ses bras pour s'excuser

«Pardon! Pardon! J'étais ivre je sais pas ce que j'ai dit

«chut....tu sais, j'ai ma fierté de uchiha....et t'entendre dire ca c'est pas vraiment une bonne chose

«...tu me fais peur la

«et aussi, on est en pleine nuit, dans la rue seule nous deux, toi un autre et moi un gay qui tient l'alcool

«....

«tu n'y échappera pas na-ru-to

en finissant ma phrase, j'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres; il s'est mit a courir et je l'ai poursuivis

«han..han SASUKE arrête !!! arrête ca tout de suite !!!

«NARUTO...tu crois courir plus vite qu'un vampire ?

«HEIN ? Un vampire ?!!

«tss t'as déjà vu un mec normal, même gay pouvant boire autant et rester aussi calme ? et.... * arrive juste devant naruto* t'as déjà vu un mec normal aller aussi vite

«BWAH ! SASUKE ARRÊTE !!

«personne ne t'entend pauvre humain

a ce moment la je lui ai montré mes crocs, il a eu tellement peur qu'il en ai tombé, il m'a regardé des yeux énorme comme jamais, je l'ai pris par le col et je l'ai emmener dans la ruelle a côté, il criait, me demandant de le lâché, mais j'avais trop de force pour lui et je le plaquait contre le mur

«LA FERME ! RELAX ET ADMIRE

je rassemblait ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête et les mordais

«AH NON PAS ça !!!

«crétin ca va juste t'immobiliser un moment

«AH mais c'est impossible elles tiennent seules

«écoute moi de temps en temps crétin

il tentait de s'en aller mais en vain, j'arrachais son T-shirt et commençait a léché son cou, je mettais ma bouche sans mes dents pour lui faire peur, il hurlait, me suppliant d'arrêté mais c'était trop bon, je finis par planter mes crocs. Evidemment ces histoires comme quoi un humain mordu par un vampire en devient un lui aussi sont fausses, mais il est trop naïf, et se remet a crier comme un damné, je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et il se remue encore plus

«AH arrête ca sasuke! Je suis pas...pas comme toi !

«tsss je sais que t'es pas un vampire

«JE PARLE PAS DE C....

je lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa a nouveau avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je stoppa le baiser et croqua sa joue, cette morsure étant destiné a stoppé ses cris, ce qui marcha, je descendait en léchant son torse, je baissait son jean sans lui enlevé et fit de même avec son caleçon, je pris son membre en bouche et effectua un mouvement de vas-et-viens très goulument, j'entendais ses cris étouffés par mon sort, je continuais mon mouvement en savourant chacun de ses cris et, quelques minutes plus tard je pus goûter a sa semence, je l'avala, complètement en extase de l'entendre hurler, mélangeant haine et plaisir forcé dans sa voix étouffé, je lui fit un sourire et le retourna, il ne disait plus rien, sûrement se demandait-il ce que j'allais encore lui faire subir, malheureusement pour lui je suis de bonne humeur, j'enlève mon T-shirt et fait frotter mon ventre contre son dos, je repasse devant lui, je baisse sa tête et appuie sur sa nuque, le forçant a prendre mon membre en bouche, je fais le mouvement avec mes mains, il se débat, évidemment mais je suis le plus fort, mais il commence a me mordre, je retire sa tête, le regardant avec un œil noir, lui, sourit, semblant me défier, avec un filet de bave sur le côté de la lèvre, je le relève brusquement et l'embrasse, je le remet dans sa position d'avant, baisse sa tête pour qu'il se courbe a ma hauteur et le pénètre violemment, il poussa un cris tellement fort que je pu le percevoir a travers l'étouffement de mon sort, je continue mes mouvements, me délectant de ses cris, je passe mes mains sur son corps, en même temps, j'accélère mes mouvements, il semble faiblir, ses cris son moins fort, il doit en avoir marre de crier, je donne des coups brusquement, touchant son point sensible, ce qui le fait crier a nouveau, reprenant sa symphonie étouffer de plus belle, je continue de donner des coups et prend son membre pour remarquer qu'il venait d'éjaculer une nouvelle fois, je ne peux me retenir constatant ca et me retire, je le retourne et le force encore comme précédemment a prendre mon membre en bouche, je ne tiens plus et éjacule directement dans sa bouche, il ne fait rien, il me regarde, je l'embrasse, le forçant a déglutir pour qu'il avale le liquide mélangé a ma salive, ce qu'il fait. Après l'avoir rhabillé, je fais de même pour moi, je lui mord le cou et l'endors, je le porte jusque chez lui et le dépose sur son canapé, je le regarde une dernière fois, je ne pourrais pas le revoir avant un bout de temps après lui avoir avoué mon secret et l'avoir violé, je laisse un mot en m'expliquant et m'en vais.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2 fin

Naruto se réveilla sur son canapé, une gueule de bois horrible martelait son crâne, il poussa un gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il se leva et marcha jusque dans la cuisine, il se servit un grand verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite, masi sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, il monta à l'étage, totalement dans les vapp', tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait hier (est-ce une bonne idée ? XD). Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et alluma le jet d'eau gelée, il poussa un cris, avant d'éteindre l'eau. Cette douche froid lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits, il enfila de nouveaux vêtements et repartit dans le salon. Il reprit son verre d'eau et aperçut une feuille sur la table devant le canapé, il la prit et se mit à lire:

«Naruto, je pense que ton mal de crâne doit être passé si tu peux lire cette note. A mon avis tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est une bonne chose, je ne te dirais rien. Je vais partir de la ville un moment, il se peut que je ne revienne jamais...n'essaye pas de me retenir.  
Sasuke.»  
Naruto lâcha son verre d'eau, qui se brisa sur le sol, tachant la moquette. Il fixait la lettre, et se mit à pleurer, dans un silence total. Il se baissa pour ramasser les éclats de verre, et se coupa la paume de la main en faisant cela. Il ne s'en préocupa pas un seul instant, et après avoir mit les morceaux de verres à la poubelle, mit ses chaussures et enfilé sa veste, il se posta devant la porte de chez lui, et dit:

-Je vais te ramener, espèce d'abruti !

Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit en courant après avoir fermé derrière lui, la maison de Sasuke était à quelques minutes de marche, il courait en marmonnant des menaces comme «mais quel débile ! Pourquoi il part comme ça, sans rien dire, il est con !», les passants le regardait d'un drôle d'air, mais il s'en contrfichait, tous ce qui importait était Sasuke. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et posa sa main sur un arbre en reprenant son souffle

-Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est...Sasuke ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...? Bon, peu importe ! Rattrapons-le vite !

Notre blond reprit alors sa course folle, et arriva au bout de quelques minutes de plus, devant la demeure du jeune Uchiha. Il serra les poings et s'avança, il frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, il sonna, et eut pour seule réponse le même résultat. Il cria en donnant un coup de peid dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit alors. Naruto fit un sourire et entra dans la maison de Sasuke, l'intérieur était sombre, les volets étaient fermé. L'Uzumaki monta à l'étage, et aperçu une porte entrouverte, il se faufila et regarda par la fente, Sasuke était assit sur un lit, il portait des vêtements totalement noir, et tenait une peluche de chauve-souris dans ses mains, il pleurait en la regardant, à côté de lui, il y avait une grande valise qui semblait déjà pleine.

-Mais... Cette peluche... C'est celle que je lui ai offerte à noël dernier !

Naruto posa une main devant sa bouche, réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, Sasuke fut interpelé et se retourné brusquement vers la porte, séchant ses larme avec la peluche. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une grande perle azure le regarder. Naruto baissa la tête, et poussa la porte d'un grand coup, le brun fut surpris et se remit à pleurer en regardant Naruto s'approcher de lui. Le blond se tenait devant Sasuke, il pris son menton entre ses doigts et releva sa tête, il caressa sous ses yeux afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui coulaient, et, retirant sa main il le gifla d'un coup puissant, dont le bruit résona dans la pièce (J'ai failli dire qu'il l'embrassait...mais, laissons un peu de suspence !). Sasuke ouvrit les eyux encore plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà, tandis que Naruto se mit à pleurer à son tour.

-Alors toi, Ca y est, tu pars d'un coup comme ça, sans prévenir personne ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? On dirait que je fais la leçon à un gamin ! tu comptais aller où, hein ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? POurquoi tu ne me dis rien ? J'en ai marre de rester dans l'ombre, et de ne rien savoir  
-Naruto... Tu... te souviens d'hier soir ?  
-Non, j'ai trop bu hier soir, mais ce n'est pas le sujet !  
-Naruto, il y a une...deux choses que je dois cacher à tout le monde, et ça me rend malade, je dois partir pour ça.  
-Tu peux me le dire !  
-NON !  
-Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être si dramatique ! Je te jure que je ne réagirais pas mal.  
-Vraiment...?  
-Oui.  
-Non, c'est stupide, tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu sauras...  
-Quand je saurais je te dirais ce que j'en pense, avec sincérité, mais quoique ce soit, je t'écoute, et je reste là.

Naruto s'asseya sur le parquet, il se mit en tailleur et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Sasuke hésita un long moment, et parla enfin

-En fait. Je suis... je...suis...

Il n'y arrivait pas, il s'accoupit pour se mettre à hauteur du blond, et ouvrit la bouche, découvrant sa dentition parfaite, de laquelle deux crocs d'un blanc ivoire dépassaient plus que les autres dents. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement sous al surprise, il approcha une main, et la posa sur la joue de Sasuke, il déplaça sa main et caressa les lèvres de Sasuke, puis tâta un de ses crocs, il entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Sérieux... T'es un vampire ? Ca existe vraiment ?  
-Ou..oui...

Sasuke rougissait, il détourna le regard et aperçu la paume de la main de Naruto, qui était en train de saigner, il attrapa alors son poignet, et lécha le sang qui coulait, il passa sa langue le long de la plaie, qui se referma tout de suite, Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Ouah, c'est génial...  
-...Ah bon ?  
-Oui, je trouve, enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de tuer des gens pour survivre, hein ?  
-Non, je peux me nourrir normalement, j'ia été élevé comme ça, c'est la première fois que je bois du sang.  
-Ah...  
-Et, il est très bon !  
-tu me gênes... AH ! tu avais deux choses à cacher, non ? C'est quoi la deuxième ?  
-EUH...Ca, je préfère ne rien dire.  
-Allez, dis moi !  
-Mais, Naruto...  
-Ca a à voir avec moi ?  
-Oui...  
-Alors dis le moi, surtout si ça me concerne.  
-Naruto, je...  
-Si c'est trop dur avec des mots, montre le moi, comme tu viens de faire.  
-...Ne vient pas te plaindre alors.  
-Hein ?

Sasuke eut un rictus, il pris les poignets de Naruto dans ses mains et le renversa, l'écrasant sous son poid, posant leurs mains de chaques côtés de la tête de Naruto. Le brun ferma les yeux et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui fut surpris, les yeux grands ouvert. Mais il se laissa faire, répondant au baiser de l'Uchiha, qui se faisait plus intense, ce qui fit gémir Naruto, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Ha... C'était ça?  
-Oui...  
-Dis-le.  
-Hein ?  
-Je veux des mots.  
-Je... Je t'aime, Naruto.  
-Merci.

Naruto pris le visage de Sasuke en coup, et l'embrassa à son tour, Sasuke était totalement rouge et ne savais plus où poser son regard, cela amusa Naruto qui se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
-Rien, je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.  
-Ah... ah bon?  
-Oui. D'ailleurs, tu es assis sur moi, non ?  
-Ah, pardon, je bouge!  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Tu la sens non ?  
-Sentir qu... En effet...  
-Alors, fait quelque chose.  
-Oui, cette fois tu t'en souviendra.  
-Hein ? ''Cette fois'' ?  
-La boulette... Non, rien !  
-Attend un peu ! Comment ça ''Cette fois'' ? Et dis voir, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?  
-AHH ! Rien du tout !  
-Arrête de courir ! Je vais aller chercher de l'ail !  
-AHHH !

FIN(la vraie !...enfin, qui sait ? ^^)

* * *

Bonjour, voici la suite et fin de "Vampire d'un soir" Beaucoup de gens l'avaient demandée, la voilà xD J'espère qu'ils sont encore inscrit sur ce site :x je vous préviendrai ! J'espère que ça vous a plût, et désolé pour l'attente m(_)m en fait, j'ai changé d'ordinateur, et mes fichiers textes ne sont plus au bon format, donc impossible de les ouvrir ou de les modifier -_- je suis désolé (encore) je vais faire ce que je peux, et sûrement écrire un nouveau one shot pendant mes vacances !


End file.
